deep passion
by stevenhyde9999
Summary: This story is about my favorite couple aria and ezra from pretty little liars so this story is about two young people from different word to get to know each other better even when they do know each other since elementary school now they really get to know each other better then ever before
1. chapter 1

It was normal monday morning like usally i going to my locker in my school i going to my rossewood high school and i am 17 years old and my name is Ezra Fitz so I went to my locker open it and i start to put books that I need for class i start Putin them up and i put them into my bag when i finish doing that my best friend Hardy came to my locker and start talking about party at Noel Khan house like always because he loves parties

; So this party is going to be awesome ezra i really want to go there with you buddy ;. Hardy said while looking at me hopelesly that I say yes

', i dont know Hardy i dont feel like going to a party i just want to go home and read and write',

', ezra that party is on friday ok we can go there together just me and you and Toby and caleb',

', i dont know Hardy even when it is on friday i still dont fell like going to a party ok but you can go with Toby and caleb right',

', oh come on man I want to go to that party with you like always and Toby and caleb going with us right ezra so please go there with me Girls will be there beautiful girls', Hardy said with smirking

', right o curse because this is all you think about', i said amiling at him while i started to go to classroom

Hardy goes behind me to the classroom i sat down by my table and Hardy sat next to me our class was about to start when aria Montgomery went to classroom and šat down next to her boyfriend Jason dilaurentis they kiss and i was staring at them because i had crush on aria since middle school who i am kidding now i was in love with her since middle school but she never noticed me so I sight and turn my head to my teacher Mr. Davis he is our english teacher Bell rang our class started so i decited to listen to our teacher while he was teaching us about english

 **This is the first chapter of my story deep passion i am so sorry about the grammar mistakes i really write fast and not checking my mistakes but i promise next time i will check my mistakes and i going to write better i hope there will be no mistakes the next time please give me a recens to this story and if I should continue this story thank you guys**


	2. do you see me now

English ends so I picked myslel up from my desk and decided to go for lunch so I. Went to cafeteria i pick up my lunch and sat down by the table i waited for Hardy to come where is he anyway i through to myself maybe he hitting on some Girls on the way to this cafeteria i laughted to myself what a jerk he can be sometimes so I was just siting there eating my lunch meanwhile i was still waiting for my jerk friend Hardy to come to sít with me suddenly i saw aria like she sat down next to her friends Spencer Emily and Hannah she sat down smiling at them meanwhile she put her lunch on the table god i through she is so beautiful she is out of my league that is for. Sure i was just staring at her when suddenly her boyfriend Jason came into cafeteria amiling at aria he waved at her and she waved at him and he goes siting down next to her he kissed her and i felt like my heart broke into a milion pieces i know its weird because we never dated but i was so in love with her she was everything i through about i was still in my through about aria when my friend hardy finally decided to joim me at the lunch he goes to me and sat next to me

', hey man how's going now', Hardy said meanwhile he started eating his lunch

', good Hardy nothing much really what about you did you hit on some girls on the way down to cafeteria',i said while i bite on my food

', no man come on what do you think of me i dont think about girls and sex all the time but i am still 17 years old boy with hormones so yeah girls and sex crossed my mind sometime ezra

I was going to respond to this when our friends Toby and caleb come to our table taking about the famous Noel Khan party like everyone else does what is so awesome about this stupid party i through to myself maybe because Beer and Girls will be there that is for sure but i wasn't interesting to this party i dont know why because everybody is so excited but i wasn't maybe because i am not so much party person i wasn't party person ať all mě and Hardy were still listening about that party Hardy was amiling i knew that he want go there because he wants to meet some new Girls that he can sleep with

', so my two men do you want to go there i heard that Beer and sexy Girls will be there', Toby said smiling of course i through to myself i knew it

', of course i want to go', Hardy said ', but ezra dont want to go

', why ezra ', caleb said' ', come one man it will be awesome',

', i just dont want to go there that's all ok I working on my writings and i just want to stay at home read and write', i said hoping that they stop telling me to go with them there

', why you want to do something like that you can read and write anytime but this party is now and only now man have fun live Beer and Girls will be there we could have fun of our lives drink Beers meet new sexy Girls and mosty be with each other just us best friends ', Hardy said like he is crazy or something

', this is not a movie Boys we are just in high school i know that maybe i lose everything iif i dont go there but i just dont want i have reason why I dont want to go there so please leave me alone guys ', i said standing up grabing my lunch and drooped my lunch to the basket

On the way to the Hall i bumped intro somebody when i open my eyes i like was shocked it was girl of my dreams aria Montgomery

 **So this is it second chapter of my story deep passion i know chapters are little short but will try make them long and i know i still have mistakes here in this story next time i will really try and not do or make any mistakes let me know what do you think by the way this is my first story here in fanfiction this is my first story about aria and ezra from pretty little liars so thank you guys bye**

'


	3. taking With Her already

', oh my god i am so sorry i did not look where was i going', i said look at her and hoping that she would understand me and not yell at me or anything.

', its ok really it happens to everyone really. dont worry about it ; she looked at me and smiled and i was just through that I never saw most beautiful

Ever in my life before.

She is so beautiful. stop staring at her like some crazy person i through to myself. She could think that you are some stupid lose or something. Stop it ezra. I through to myself again.

; okay i am just really sorry.i never mean to do that;

; its okay really. its not the first time that somebody bumped into me. But this is the first time that somebody did not knocked mě to the ground; aria said laughing.

I started laughing too. she is so adorable when she laughing or amiling or gigling.

; Really someone knocked you to the ground. That's really terrible ; i said not knowing what to say or do next.

; so I really have to go now; aria said started to go to her class. ; what is your name by the way ; she asked me.

; i am ezra. Ezra Fitz ; i said. wondering why she asked me why is my name.

; okay ezra ; she said ; and dont worry about that anymore. so later sometimes bye ezra ; she said. meanwhile she headed to the classroom.

; okay and bye aria ; i said. smiling and wonder if i someday could talk to her again.

Later that day. I went to home. my mom was in the kitchen. She was asking about my day. Then I headed to my room. To do my homework. When i finish doing my homework i changed my clothes. And I decited to go to kitchen grab something to eat. When i saw my little brother Wesley. who is seven years old. like he siting on the couch. watching cartoons he loves cartoons. But which kid dont like cartoons right. I grabbed some. Toast and sat down next to Wesley.

; what are you doing Buddy ; i asked him while i take a bite on my toast.

He tourned around look at me and said ; i watching cartoons ezra. This is my favorite one. Spongebob squarpents. He is the best. and Patrick star too. he is so funny ezra. He said excited. Like he won the lottery or something.

; that's great Buddy. i know that you love Spongebob squarpents. I loved him too. When i was in your age. He is great funny cartoon ;

; yes he is so cool ; He said. tourned around again and watched tv again.

I laughed to myself. He is really sweet boy. Everyone saying that. And that's right he is. I never mentioned before. But i just live with my mom and my brother Wesley. Our father left us. its already 2 years now. He cheated on my mom. with another woman i dont know who it was. I just know that she had Kids too. And that he married her. Now he has new family new wife and new Kids. He is not interested in us anymore. I am 17 years old teenager. So i dont mind anymore. But Wesley is just 7 years old. How could he did this to him. He need father. But our father dont mind at all. He dont care about me and Wesley. He never did. I decited to just call Hardy. wonder what he is up to. I stood up. grab the plate. Where i had my toast. I walked to the kitchen. I put the plate on the sink. I headed to my room to call Hardy.

I am now in my room siting on my bed. I have phone in my hand. I dialed Hardy's number. And waited for him. to pick up.

Finally he picked up.

; hello ezra what are you doing ; Hardy said

; hey i just want to apologize. i was overreacting okay. I didn't wanted to yell at you guys. I just really dont want to go to that famous party. That I just lost control. Because you guys will just still talking about that party.. and not about anything anymore. So its really upsed me Hardy. I am really sorry ; i said hoping that he understand me and hoping that he is not mad at me or anything.

; no man its okay. me Toby and caleb we understand you. We know that your life is not easy now. You study very hard. I know that you working on that book you doing. And id you dont want to go there. that's okay. You dont have to go. I will go with Toby and caleb ; Hardy said.

; thanks Hardy you are good friend. Thanks. that you and guys understand me. that I just dont want to go. I hope you guys. Will have fun there ; i said.

: of course we would. It would be diferent without you. But we would have fun dont worry man. We going to meet sexy Girls ezra ; Hardy said laughing like idiot on the christmas Evě.

I started laughing too. Typical Hardy. I through to myself.

; of course Hardy i know. I said still laughing on him. By the way i bumped into someone today on my way from the cafeteria. I almost drooped her to the ground; I said gigling at the imagination of what happened today with me and aria.

; who it was ezra some hot girl. Dont tell me it was Jackie your ex girlfriend.that crazy girl. Dont tell me it was her. Because she is crazy. I still dont know why you dated her anyway ; Hardy said waiting for my response.

; no it was aria Montgomery.

; what you kidding man right that aria who date Jason dilaurentis. She. man that girl is beautiful and sexy ; Hardy said again waiting for my response.

; yes Hardy its her aria. We talked for a while, then she went to the classroom.

; what did you two talked about, did she kisses you. Oh man or did you kisses her. Because it will be awesome, i know that you like her a lot, or should I say that you love her ; Hardy said staring to make kissing sounds.

; no Hardy you are crazy why would Ishe kisses mě or i kssed her, she is taken, she date Jason dilaurentis captain of our fotbal team on our school.

; i dont know ezra i just asking you that's all man, i am just saying it would be very good if you two guys started dating, right.

; yes it wold be great, but its never gonna happen, she is out of my laguně Hardy, she can never notice someone like me ; i sad sadly.

; come on man why someone like you, that is not truth man, you are great person, just finally say her what you feeling, maybe she feel the same, even when she date someone else, you never know know until you try it ezra, stop being afraid man ; Hardy said.

; yes Hardy you right, but its never gonna happen, i have to deal with it, so I need sleep, its too late already, so we see each other tomorrow, ať school ; i said to him quickly because I was tired.

; of course man I need to sleep too, its really too late for talking on the phone, we we are both tired, so see you at school, bye ezra Hardy said

yeah bye Hardy ; i said, while i hungry up the phone, i decided to lay down on my bed, i put covers over me, i was still up thinking about aria why we bumped into each other and everything, i was thinking about her beautiful Smile and laugh and giggle and voice, her beautiful voice, i through about what Hardy said, if will be great if we started dating me and aria, it will be very great, with that through i fall asslep.

 **So here it is chápete 3 of my story, deep passion, i hope you like it, and i hope that now it could be read easily, sorry guys for that mistakes, i hope that I dont have any anymore, maybe some i still have, so let me know what do you think about this chapter and if it will be good if ezra really go to that party with Hardy and Toby and caleb, thanks bye guys**


	4. really In Love

**Really In Love**

The alarm went of. and i woke up. i decided to go take a shower.

After shower. i went to the kitchen. to grab something to eat some toast and coffee. Then I went to the school.

When i was at school. I went to the classroom. When suddenly i saw aria. Like she waved at me. I waved at her too. I was confused why she waved at me. Maybe she just wanted to be pólisté and kind. I through to myself. Then she sat next to Spencer one of her best friends. ať school. Class started so I listen the the teacher. Like he teach us about english.

After class. i went to the cafeteria. i pick up my lunch and sat down by the table. When Toby came and sat down next to me. He smiled at me. And said.

Toby; so ezra did you see Hardy. because I dont know where he is anyway.

Ezra; no i didn't i haven't see him today. Where is he anyway. ( I said to Toby.)

Toby; i dont know ezra because of that I asking you. I havent see him too today. Did you spoke to him. Yesterday.

Ezra; yes I spoke to him. I called him to say to him that i was overreacting. And I apologize to him I was really overreacting. for that yelling. I am really sorry guys. for the snap. I didnt mean to snap like that.

Toby; its okay we understand you ezra. If you dont want to go. You dont have to go with us. We let you know about the fun that we going to have there. ( he said smirking at me.).

I laughted at him. Toby can be serious all the time. But sometimes he can be really like weird and crazy.

Ezra; ok man... Thanks for that that you understand me. And yeah let me know about that party. ( I said laughing at him one more time.).

We eat our lunch in šílence for a while. When Hardy entered the cafeteria. Sat down next to us. And he was laughing histerically. Mě and Toby looked at him like he is some crazy person.

Ezra; Hardy what are you laughing so hard like that. Are you normal. ( I said waited for his response.).

Toby; yeah man what are you laughing at so hard and histerically.

Hardy; some dude a while ago. he ran and stumbled across the Wall. ( he said still laughing histerically maybe even more then before.).

Ezra;; why are you a normal Hardy. Its not even funny. Is there something that you don't think its funny. ( I said waited for his response.).

Hardy; yes ezra i dont think that everything is funny. beer and girls are things that I dont think its funny.…its amazing man. ( Hardy said with gigling and smirking.).

Toby; hey Hardy do you know what to wear. To this party. I want sexy clothes to impress girls there. But i dont have good clothes now. Just the old one clothes. Do you have something.…now i realize that I am talking like Girls... So do you have something for me to wear at the party. ( Toby said waited for Hardy's response

Mě and Hardy looked at him like on some guy. who is started to act like girl. Because of the clothes. But we decide to didnt say anything about that.

Hardy; no Toby i dont know what to wear yet its tuesday. Lets figurek out that on the friday. And yes you talking like Girls. Sometimes mám. right ezra. ( Hardy said waited for my response. While he ate his food. And laughing at the same time if it was possible.).

Ezra; yes Hardy you right... Listen guys i have to go my next class will be started for like 5 minutes. So bye later man guys

I went to the Hall from the cafeteria. On my way to my class i saw aria and Jason arguing.

I do not know what they were arguing And why they actually quarreled. Maybe they have some problems I thought to myself. I decided to ignore it. I decided to go to class right now, I have history. now I have a historic class with Mrs. Montgomery. Yes aria's mom teach her already very long time now.

After class II went to home. to changed my clothes. Because after school Hardy called me if I go to the cinema with him and Toby and caleb. I said yes. I changed my clothes. And then I went to the Cinema where Hardy Toby and caleb was already waited for me to come. We were at the hall of the cinema..because we wanted to buy some popcorn and coke. When suddenly i saw aria standing by the door crying. I didnt know what to do. I never saw her crying before she looked so sad. I dont know why she was crying about. So i dont know why but i decided to go and talk to her about why crying and why she is so sad. I told the guys that I go to the bathroom.

So I was standing in front of her. Dont knowing what to say. She dont see me through. She have her face in her hands sobling. I decided to talk with her.

Ezra; aria are you ok... I saw you sobling. So i decided to talk with you if you are ok do you remember me. I am ezra... Ezra Fitz.

Aria; of course i remember you ezra... And yes I am OK... I just dont know what to do ( She said still sobling.).

Ezra; are you sure i am why you are do upset aria... Did something happened to you today. (, i said waited for her response.)

Aria; my boyfriend Jason and i were fighting about some stupid things. He said some really not good things... Ezra... And I dont know what to do now.

Ezra; its ok stop crying. (, i said looked her. You are so beautiful to even cry i know that everything wil be ok and you and your boyfriend figure things out and be happy again it will be ok aria. good. ( I said mailem at her.).

Aria stopped sobling and looked at me with a little smile on her face.

Aria; thanks ezra. you are so sweet. I never meet someone like you before in my life thanks really even when we dont know each other that much because we never really talk to one another before. You are still so sweet and understand guy i ever meet so thanks ezra.. ( She said and hugged mě. and i was shocked. that she did it..i didn't know what to do. So i decided to huge her back. And I really enjoed every seconds of it. Because it was really most beautiful moment od my whole life.).

Then after a while ago. She took of me. And Smile at me. And I through that Ii really saw something so beautiful in my whole life.

 **So here it is 4 chápter already i hope you like it let me know what do t think about it thanks. Bye guys.**


	5. chapter a

Aria smiled at me.

Aria: thanks ezra for everything.

Ezra: do you need something s ride home or something.

Aria; actually yes.. Do you mind. I just need ride home.

Ezra; its ok. Here we go. ( i said.).

So we went out. out of the cinema. to my car. We entered to my car. And I started to drive.

So finally. We were by her home. she stepped out of the car. I stepped out of the car. Because I wanted to say goodbye to her. so we were standing by her house looking at each other. Until she said.

Aria; thanks ezra... For the ride. And everything you done for me today. You are really great guy. I want to be friends with you...if you want. I mean I dont want to pressure you into some friendship that you dont want. Ezra. ( She said.).

Ezra; no its ok I help you anytime. You welcome. Aria and you are great person too i really mean that. (, i smiles at her.). And I really want to be friends with you too aria. ( I said. Waited for her response.).

Aria; ok ezra. Thanks again i really have to go home now.

Ezra; yes ok... Aria mě too i have to go home too.

Aria; so friends. ( She said gave me her hand for me to shake my hand.).

Ezra yes... Friends. ( i said.).

Aria; so I see you tomorrow bye ezra. ( aria said meanwhile she went home.).

Ezra; yes I see you tomorrow. Bye aria. ( I said smiled at her and i open door to my car. I. Entered my car. And I went to drive myself to home too.).

When i was at home. I changed my clothes. then I decided to go to kitchen grab something to eat because I didn't ate anything all day. I just had breakfast and then lunch. Nothing more. so i grab the pizza from the fridge. I gave it the pizza to the microwave to head that up a little bit. so i waited for it. until it was done. I took the pizza from the microwave. and I put the pizza on the plate. I went to the living room to watch the TV and eat the pizza. I sat on the couch I turned on the TV and started to eat the pizza. when suddenly My brother Wesley sat down on the couch next to me. he looked excited and happy so I decided to ask him why it is, and I said. I asked him how he is and if he was well. and then I said.

Ezra: hi Buddy. how are you.

Wesley; i am good ezra very good.

Ezra; why Buddy.( I asked him.).

Wesley; i was at school and my new friend Ema was there. I gave her my crackers. So we could eat together. It was awesome ezra Ema is really funny girl. She is so smart too.

Ezra; its seems like somebody here is in love.( I said.).

Wesley; what... Its not truth ezra. she is a girl. I dont like Girls. She is just my friend. And i am 7 years old ezra. ( he said little upset.).

Ezra; calm down Buddy. I am just making a jokes. Ok. I know she is just your friend and that you are 7 years old Buddy. ( I said.).

Wesley; ok ezra she is really great i like playing with her. she is so funny. Ezra.

Ezra; okay Wesley. I have to go sleep. But you should too. Ok... When this cartoons ends. go to sleep ok.

Wesley; okay i am not a baby anymore ezra. I am 7 years old boy little man. ( Wesley said proudy.).

I smiled and laughed. And now I realized how really fun this little man is. I decided to go to bed. So i said to him.

Ezra; ok. I go to sleep. Bye Buddy.

Wesley bye ezra

Ezra; bye Buddy.

I went to my room. I lay down on the bed. And I started to thinking that I didn't said to Hardy toby and caleb. that I drove aria home. I said to myself. that I tell that to them tomorrow at the school. with that i fall asslep.

when I woke up tomorrow. I took a shower. then I went to the kitchen. as always for breakfast. when I ate my breakfast. My mom came to the kitchen. She made her coffee for hersef. she sat next to me at the table

Dianne; so how are you ezra. I know we have not talked so much lately because I was still working in a Gallery. ( She asked me waited for my response.).

Ezra; i am good mom. and I know you've been working now. nothing happens. Everything is alright. ( I said with a Smile on my face. I didn't wanted to her be worried about me.

Dianne; ok ezra... I just asked you because I was worried about you. ( She said.).

Ezra; why mom i am ok. You dont have to worry about me everything is good. ( I said hoping that she would understand me and not asking me and giving me her famous questions.

Dianne; because you seems a little sad now. And I didn't know why. ( dianne sight.). Is it because you dad becausr id it is tell me that. I want know that. Ezra.

Ezra; no its know about dad mom.i am over it already. And I dont want to talk about dad anymore.

Dianne; good... Well... Ok... Its something new in school. did something happened there something new. That you can tell

Ezra; no nothing that I could think right now. Sorry mom i have to go to school ( i stood up and went to school.

At the school. I saw Toby talking to Spencer. Wow i through to myself. This two never spoke with each other politely. they were always fighting when they were saw each other. But now they seems in very comfortable conversation. What is happening here. I through. Its really weird.

I was still standing up by my locker. When i saw like caleb slowly came to me. He looked different too today. Like sad or something. What is wrong with people now everybody is sad now. Really weird i through to myself.

Ezra; what is wrong caleb. Are you ok. You look kind of pale. Something happened or what.

Caleb; you know my girlfriend Sarah broke up with ne yesterday. ( he said sadly.).

Ezra; oh my god. Really why I through that you guys were happy together.

Caleb; yeah me too. ( he sight..].she said that she dont love me anymore. That she dont have have feelings for me anymore.

Ezra; i am so sorry. i know what Sarah meant too you. But i know that you will be good you get over it. Dont worry man.

Caleb; thanks man its still hurts. But i know that get over it i hope so.

Ezra; you get over it. Dont worry ok. Everything will be fine. Eventually anyway...did you see Toby today.

Caleb; no why.

Ezra; i saw him today a little while ago. Talking with Spencer hastings.

Caleb; why... They were fighting again or something.

Ezra; no they were acting politely. They conversation were politely. They seems comfortable. With each other.

Caleb; what!...that's impossible...no... Weird... Right.

Ezra; yes they were weird...listen caleb... I gotta go to class... So later... Bye.

Caleb; yes later... Bye man.

So I went to class. And I saw aria and Jason kissing. Stop being jealous ezra she said that just want to be friends with you. so deal with it. I through to myself. Its gurting mě that I never kiss her like he kissing her right know. and that I never say to her what i feel for her. and that I love her. I I turned my head from them. And sat by the table. Then when they stop kissing she turned around and she saw me and smiles at me. And I through that maybe this year. Will ve very good on me. And everything will be fine.

 **Chapter 5 already in the next Chapter we see aria point of weiw. Let me know what do you think about this chapter thanks bye guys.**


	6. chapter 6

This chapter will be from aria point of wiew. Because I want to write what she is thinking about that things going on with her and ezra.

I was in the english class. My boyfriend Jason came to me. to talk to me. I know he is going to apologize to me.

Jason; aria can i talk to you. Please.

I sight and i said.

Aria; ok talk. ( I said wanted to know what he want to tell me.).

Jason; listen aria. I love you i just want to be with you ok. I am so sorry what i said yesterday. I was a jerk. I and an idiot. Can you forgive mě.

Aria; thanks that you apologize to me. I really appreciate. But what you said yesterday was really hurtful Jason.

Jason; i know i am so sorry. I can make it up to you. Please babe forgive mě.

Aria ; ok I forgive you. But please dont make this any more again. Because I dont think i will forgive you the next time something like this happen again.

Jason; it won't. I promise aria.

Aria; ok good i hope so Jason.

Jason; ok... Good. ( Jason leanes over and kiss me. I kiss him back of course.).

Meanwhile mě and Jason were kissing i saw ezra. came to the class and sat down by his table. He looked at me really sadly. Like really hurtfull. I through that it was really weird. Why he was acting like that. When Jason stop kissing me. I smiled at ezra. he smiled back at me. And turnéd his head of me. And pay his attention to our english class.

After class i went to the cafeteria. to eat lunch. What else right. I picked my lunch and sat down by the table. Where my best friends. Spencer. Emily. And Hannah. Were already sitting.

Aria; hi guys what is new here. ( I said look at them.).

Spencer; nothing much... You know... The usall...so did you talk with Jason.

Aria; ( i sight.). Yes i was talk. to him. He apologized to me. He said that he is not going to do this again.

Spencer; that's good right... You guys are together already 2 years now.

Aria; yes its good. But sometimes i think. That he can be really jerk and idiot at the same time. You know. Its hard sometimes to be with him.

Spencer; yeah I know. I really understand you. I just i was talk to him yesterday. I saw him in the Streets. He said that he saw you talk with some guy. ať the school yesterday. It is truth. Aria.

Aria; yes it is. And what he is just a friend. I cant talk to anyone now. He is unbelieve sometimes.

Spencer; of course you can. Talk to whoever you want aria. He is just afraid of losing you. So maybe that's why he was so upset on you yersteday.

Aria; yes you right. I know. But he could stop act like this. Whenever he see me talk to someone.

When the school end. I decided to grab a coffee at the brew. Brew is little small coffee shop. In our town. I grab the coffee pay for it. And I wanted to go home. When suddenly i Saw ezra siting there one of the chair that was there. He was drinking coffee and read a book. I decided to go talk to him. I mean why not we éře just friends now.

Aria; hi ezra. ( I said šat on the chair next to him.). How are you.

Ezra looked at me and Smile at me. And then he said.

Ezra; ario how are you and what are you doing here?. ( he said.).

Aria; Well, I'm fine. I decided to grab a coffee you know. So what are you doing here?. Ezra. ( I asked him.).

Ezra; well I decided to grab a coffee too. Sitting for a while and read the book here.

Aria; what are you reading ezra. ( I said to him.).

Ezra; i reading my favorite book of all time. To kill a monkingbird. I always read this book. Its my favorite od all time. ( ezra said with a Smile on his face. I now realized that he looked really handsome.).

Aria; you kidding right. This is my favorite book of the all time too. I always read it too. Wow we have a lot in common i guess. Right ezra.

Ezra; yes aria i know always when i read this book. I feel good. I dont know why but i do. Its just amazing felling aria.

Aria; i know what do you mean. I always when i read this book. I have this feelings too. that I feel good. you know. Its weird but its amazing at the same time ezra.

Ezra; well...it mean that we really have a lot in common aria. (ezra said laughing a little. Because we have a lot in common.).

I started to laughing too. He so cute and handsome. Wait. What did I just through to myself. No dont think about that he is just your friend. nothing more. Ok nothing ever happen between us ok. You have Jason you have to think about him not ezra. Ok. I was through to myself again.

Aria; oh... I almost forget to ask you. If you go to that party. Ať Noel Khan house. ( I asked him.).

Ezra; oh I dont know. I decide to not go there to that party. I am not friends with Noel Khan. I never talk to him. Because we are just not friends. He is a jerk. So i dont go to that party.

Aria; why ezra. You have to come. Its going to be fun. Please go to that party.

Ezra; i dont know aria. Maybe its not a good idea to go there.

Aria; but why ezra. we are going to have fun together. We are friends now. so why not right. Please ezra come there. Its going to be amazing. Ok.

Ezra; you know what. Why not i have nothing to lose right. I come there to the party.

Aria ; really its great. (I hug him. And laugh on him.).

Ezra; so I will be there i promise.

Aria ok... Listen ezra i have to go now home... Do homeworks and then my best friends will wait on mě we go to the cinemma.

He smiled at me. He vás so handsome. Why I didnt noticed him bedore.

Ezra; ok aria... I will also go home. but only after a while. I going to read a couple of chapters of these books I'll have coffee and I'm going home.

Aria; that's great ezra ( we laugh on that together.). I see you later bye.

Ezra; yes later aria bye. ( ezra said.).

when I came home. Mom and Dad were arguing again. they have been arguing very often lately. I forgot to mention it. but my dad cheated on my mom for a long time with his student. I saw him with her as he was kissing her in his car. With my friend alison. She was one of my best friends. Together with me and Spencer Emily and Hannah. We have been the best friends since childhood. All of us. then one day the allyson just disappered. it's been a year since that happened. after a year, her body was found by her home in the garden. We were all at her funeral. It was two months ago. it was terrible because we lost our best friend forever, we will never going to see again. In our lifes.

So again to my mom and dad. when I saw my dad and that student his girlfriend kissing each other with my friend alison. my dad and his student have seen me and my friend alison. when suddenly my dad and the student saw me and my friend alison. So me and my friend alison started ro run away from them. My friend alison wanted me to tell my mom but i did not say anything to her. I did not know how to tell her and if I had to tell her at all. I needed to talk to my dad about that. What happend with him and his student. I asked him how to do it to my mom. why he did, and how he could cheat her with another woman his student. at that moment I hated him really hated him. I cried when I spoke to him. It was terrible, really terrible. at that moment, I was just thinking about how he could do it. then my dad said something I did not expect. he said I should not say that to my mom, and that I should keep it secret from her. I told him that I do not know if I could ever do this to my mom. I told him I did not know if I could ever forgive him for this. So I told him I needed time to think about that. He said he give me time to think how muxh i need and he said that whatever i choose he will respect. my mom found it out anyway that dad cheating her with his student I do not know how and I do not know when it came when she said someone sent her a letter where it was written that dad cheated on her with that student and that I know about it. Mom found about that dad affair recently. this letter came recently too.

I decided not to think about that anymore my mom and my dad was arguing again so i decided to go to bed and sleep. when I lay down on the bed, I started to think suddenly about ezra and how cute and handsome he was and how he behaved well. But then I realized that I have a boyfriend Jason. I have to stop think about ezra. What is wrong mě. I have to stop thinking about him. I through to myself i have Jason and i am happy right. Of course i am. Nothing will happen between us. And i have to make sure of that that nothing will ever happen between us with that I through again i fall asleep.

 **Here is this chapter 6 i hope you like it leave me a rewiew what do you think about it let me know what you really think about it thanks bye guys.**


	7. chapter 7

This chapter will be from both aria and ezra point of wiews. I hope you will like this chapter. Thanks bye guys.

Ezra; pow.

I was at the school i was waiting for Hardy to come. Because I wanted to tell him something important and good. I wanted to tell him that i go to that party at Noel Khan house. I know that he is going to love that news that u going to tell him. I want to tell him that me and Aria have become friends. I also want to tell him that Aria has persuaded me to go to the party. when I kept on waiting for him. in the hallway. I saw Spencer and Toby talking to again. it was strange. They never shared friends or talked to each other, they were mostly arguing. what is happening between them I thought to myself again. when I looked further at the spencer and toby how they talking together. all of a sudden I saw aria talking to Jason by her locker. they stood there by her locker and they were kissing each other. I was sighing. being just her friend was harder than I thought that it would be. Because I want to be something more to her then just her friend ezra. Because I love her i really love aria Montgomery i always did and i always would be in love with her. She is amazing person ever that I know. I was still watched like aria and Jason were kissing each other. That I didn't know that that Hardy is standing behind mě. I turnéd around and look at him. He smiled at me and started talking about the one girl he met yesterday.

Aria; pow.

I was by my locker. Mě and Jason were kissing each other. When suddenly i saw ezra in the halloway standing by his locker. Looking at me and Jason kissing each other. He looked sad and like kind of dissapointment. But i dont know why. He was like that. Maybe he does not like to see Jason and i kissing. But then i through why would he be dont like Jason and i kissing. We are just friends ezra and i are just friends. Nothing more. Is between us. We are just friends we realy are just friends. And we always will be nothing is going to happen between us. I have Jason and i have to make sure of that that it happen stay that way. even when i really want him to know me better that just friends.

Ezra; pow.

I was talking to Hardy about that girl that he met. I was listen to him talking about that. I was waited for him to finish talking about that. Because I was going to say to him that i go to that party. And that aria convinced me to go there. That mě and aria became friends. He stopped talking about that girl. So i said to him.

Ezra; that's great Hardy really. She must be great. But... Listen... I go to that party to Noel Khan house on friday.

Hardy; ezra that's great. ( he said happyli.). We going to have so much fun together. Ezra... Wait... what changed suddenly You want to go to the party. someone convinced you or how it was. Ezra.

Ezra; actually yes Someone convinced me to go to the party.

Hardy; Yes... And who it was.

Ezra; it was Aria Montgomery that she convinced me to go to the party.

Hardy; really... Wow... You and aria are now friends or what. ( i said.).

Ezra; actually yes Aria and I became friends because she suggested it and I agreed so now I'm going to the party because Aria convinced me.

Hardy; It's good... But you know Aria dating Jason And if Jason knows that you two are talking. that Aria talks to a guy so he'll come and beat you.

Ezra; I'm not afraid... And why would he want to fight with me. Aria and i are just friends nothing is between us and it will not be.

Hardy; Well, as you wish, I warned you. ( Hardy said.).

Ezra; well I actually have to go for another class. So later Hardy.

Hardy; ok ezra later.

After school i went to home. I went to the kitchen and my mom sat in a chair by the table. She was drinking coffee. so I opened the fridge to get something to eat because I was hungry. I did not eat much today. so I sat down at the table next to my mom and started eating. when my mom asked me.

Dianne; so ezra... So what was the school today?. ( My mom asked me.).

Ezra; the school was good because it was a school... You know mom. Nothing special happened there. It was the same. ( I said.).

Dianne; well ezra. I just asked you. you know I love you. I know I do not say it to you recently. because I'm still working. but I like you you are my son. ( My mom said gave me a kiss on my forehead.).

Ezra; mom please...I know that ok... Listen i love you too. You are my mom.

Dianne; ok honey...actually i hope that you stay at home today. Wesley want to make pizza. We going to have normal family night and dinner ezra.

Ezra; of curse mom i stay at home today.

I said and continue to eat. The rest of the night mě mom and Wesley. Going to make pizza and have normal family night and dinner. Like a normal family.

Aria; pow.

After school mě and my best friends. Went to brew. To have some coffee and síť down. We were talking about some random stuff. The party. Boys. And the other stuff too. When Spencer asked me.

Spencer; so how's going between you and Jason. I saw you and him kissing today. So i think its great right.

Aria; yes... I mean its good. The same like it was always. Nothing more.. Ok guys.

Spencer; ok aria... I was just asking you.

Aria; i know Spencer its ok really. Dont worry about it.

Hannah; aria... I saw you talking with that ezra guy today. You were never talking to him before so happened between you two guys. ( Hannah said. Smirking.).

Aria; Hannah nothing happend between us. And never will be. Ok. We are just friends. Ok.. I told him to go to that party at Noel. Khan house.

Spencer; really why... You know when Jason found that out. He going to fight with him.. You know that right.

Aria; i am not afraid of Jason ok. Why would he fight with ezra. Mě and ezra are just friends. Ok. Nothing more is between us. And never will be. Ok guys. ( i said.).

I said. And we stopped talking about Jason and ezra. We started talking about some other stuff. We were still drinking coffee. And still talking we stopped fighting and have fun together. It was good really good. To finally be with my friends. For a very long time ago. It was good to finally talking about stuff that we that we know because we are best friends forever.

 **Here it is. This is chapter 7. I hope you like it. Leave me a rewiew. Let me know what you think about it. Thanks bye guys.**


	8. chapter 8

Aria; pow.

after school, I and the girls went shopping. today is Thursday the day before the party. we bought and then went to the café to brew. Grab some coffee and have something to eat. Because we were hungry. From the standing and shopping and everything. so we sat in the at the brew. when suddenly Ezra Hardy toby and Caleb came to the brew and sat at the table next to us. They grab some coffee and have something to eat too. I looked at ezra how he sat there. and he looked at me as well. I waved him and he waved me too. we smiled at each other. then we turned to our friends. But I was still wondering how cute he looks. his beautiful brown dark hair with his blue ocean eyes. He was perfect. I also wondered what happened to me suddenly I had Jason and everything but now I think totally about another guy. but I can not just break up with Jason we've been together for two years now and it would be weird for everybody. but with Jason, we're not too close like we were before. I know that I feel something for ezra i know its Strange we dont know each other that much but i know that I already feel for him something. I have to first resolve my feelings for ezra before I will know what to do with Jason.

Ezra; pow.

I, Hardy Toby and Caleb, sat at the brew. Next to us at the next table were Aria Spencer Hanna Emily. they talked about something laughing and eating. Aria waved at me and i waved at her too. we smiled at each other. she looked so beautiful with her long dark brown hair and her beautiful hazel eyes. at that moment I wanted to go to her to pull her out of the chair and kiss her hard on her mouth. but I knew I could not do it she does not feel the same about me as i feel about her. I sight. To myself. Why do you keep doing it ezra I said to myself you are in love with her but she is not love with you she have a boyfriend and she just will not leave him for you. you have to finally get back up with it ezra to deal with the fact that aria will never be yours. tomorrow is the party and you have to finally accept the fact that it just is and she'll be there tomorrow with Jason they going to kissing each other and you will just look at them sad and disapontment. just forget her like a girl and try to see her only as a friend before you do something crazy.

Aria; pow.

then I went to the bookstore because I wanted to find the book I desperately wanted to read. when I found the book I paid for it and then I went to home. when I came home no one was there just Mike. he was sitting in the living room watching television. And he ate some food. so I sat next to him I was pretty tired of walking and actually of everything. we sat there for a while watching television, but then Mike asked me something.

Mike; aria where you were all day after school today.

Aria; Mike Since when do you care where I've been all day.

Mike; I do not care I just wanted to make a conversation with you aria.

I looked at him for a moment and rolled my eyes. He is so like idiot i through to myself again.

Aria; good... Ok.. Mike whatever. We were shopping with the girls Then we went to the brew to have coffee and something to eat and then I went to the bookstore to buy the book I was looking for so long.

Mike; ok... Aria...that was really interesting.

Mike started to laugh like an idiot. I just rolled my eyes on him again. He is really like an idiot sometimes. I through to myself again.

Aria; ok... Mike... well Mike Make fun of me as you want. You are just an idiot anyway.

Mike; sorry aria... I couldn't help myself you are so annoying sometimes.

He started laughing again. I looked at him and said.

Aria; well... You are annoying and an idiot sometimes.

I said and got up from the couch and went to my room for a while to lie down and sleep for a while before dinner i was really so much tired.

Ezra; pow.

then I went to buy some groceries my mom wanted me to buy some food on the way to home. when I arrived home so no one was there just Wesley and his best friend james. Mom was probably at work. She called for me to come home from the shop really fast. because she left Wesley and James at home and knew that I would come home really immediately she knew that Wesley and James would stay for a while at home alone before I came home because she had to go unnhurried tk work. I watched for a while How Wesley and James played together they were playing with the cars. they looked cute together like two little seven-year-old boys, I thought to myself. then they stopped playing with the cars It's probably it's getting bored for them already or what. I through to myself again. Wesley and James Stod up from the ground and sat on the couch and then they turned on the television. They started to watch spongebob aquarpents on television. because they both love spongebob aquarpents. I decided to sit down and watch television with them. I also loved spongebob squarpents when i was little like the two of them. we watched for a while and then I decided to ask them how they were today And what they did at school today. if they liked it at school today, and if they like it and now here. Watching television and everything i mean. So i asked them.

Ezra; so guys how was school today and how it is now how are you guys actually any fun you are going to do today.

Wesley; yes school was good and now here it is good too and James will sleep here today because to moc is friday and my mom will ride us together to the school tomorrow we are going to have a sleepover today and tomorrow and on the weekends too but tomorrow its still school and we have to go to school my mom will ride us there.

I was listen to him he was so funny the two of them. Are funny guys actually.

Ezra; that's great Wesley you two going to have a nice sleepover. What about you james did you enjoyd school and now and here. And do you like the sleepover here. And i know you guys will have fun here and now.

James; yes ezra school was really good. And I like it now and here. And yes it will be fun.

Ezra; ok guys... I know that you will have so much fun together. So so much fun together. Guys.

We continued watch tv. And i through again about aria. I hope that everything will good at that party because i am really nervous right know. I dont know. Why i am nervous anyway this is not my first party. Maybe its because of aria. I through to myself again. I was so deep in my through that I didn't notice that we watch tv anyway. I know that everything will be fine. I know that everything will be fine.

 **Here it is chapter 8. I know that this chapter is really short. But the next chapter will be long because it the party finally be there. In the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Leave ne a rewiew. About this chapter. Let me know what do you think about this chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks bye guys.**


	9. chapter 9

Aria; pow.

Today is friday. Finaly we go to Noel Khan party. Everybody cant wait for this party very long time. But for me it was just another party. Nothing special is going to happen at the party today anyway. Aria through when she went to kitchen get some breakfast. She sat down at the chair by the table started to eat her breakfast. When her mom came in make yourself a Cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

Ella; so aria do you have plans for today after school. Today is friday. Did you and the girls have plán or something for today.

Aria; i dont know mom. we still have not decided what we want to do tonight but I think we're going to go to this party today... So can i go there please mom.

Ella; I do not know but there will be beers and boys and you will not be there under surveillance.

Aria; please Mommy let me there. Nobody will have a Beer there. Even if they have a beer there. So i am going to drink coke. I'm not gonna talk to the Boys, there. And we me and the girls just going to have fun together. We do not need someone to oversee us. Please mom.

I said and I looked at my mom and hoped he would allow me to go there.

Ella; well ario You can go there. but on the condition that you will be at home by 00:00...ok aria.

My mom said and looked at me seriously.

Aria; of course mom. I'll be home by 00:00 thanks mom so much thanks.

I said when I hugged her. and then we smiled at each other and started to eat again.

everything was normal at school, they were all excited that it was finally Friday and that today is the big party they have been talking about for a very long time. I was just not too excited about it. but I wanted to go there because I promised the girls and they are very excited about it.

after school we went with the girls to Spencer house. We tried different clothes and also various makeup and everything. We wanted to look very beautiful. I saw ezra today at school on our english class. we smiled at each other. but we did not talk together. All day in school. I have to admit I'm still thinking about him. I do not know why and how it happened but it is like that. I really like his Smile and his laughter. I do not know what's going on with me. I always wanted Jason I always liked him but now I like someone else altogether. Ezra. only when I hear his name i start to feel really good. I do not know what he's doing to me. He is like a magnet that attracts me and and I can not help but I want him too. I want to know what it's like to kiss him. feel his lips on my lips. Kiss each other passionately as if it were not tomorrow. but what if he dont like mě like that. What if he does not want to kissing me. What if he does not want to hugging me like that. What if he only think of me as a friend. what if he dont feel that way about me that I feel about him. with those thoughts I had to stop i trought to myself. I stopped thinking and started to try different clothes and makeup again.

when we finally changed to the party. when we finally applied our make up. We were finally ready to head for a party. so we went out of the Spencer house. we headed for the car. we got into the car. and we went to that party.

when we arrived at the party at noel khan in his house. I began to look around in there there were a lot of people there. boys and girls themselves. there was a lot of beer there. there were a lot of people who just kissing each other. there were a lot of people who just sleeping together there. me and the girls we were in the living room drinking beer and watching around and talking together. many people were already drunk there. a lot of people were dancing there like crazy people. the music played very loud so none of us heard what the other one was actually like saying. Jason i dont know where he is anyway. He said he would be here where he is at all. probably playing with noel and boys outside fotbal by this house. I stopped thinking about Jason. when I suddenly saw Ezra coming through the door with his friends hardy caleb and toby. Ezra looked at me and I looked at him and we smiled at each other. Then Ezra turned and went with his friends to the kitchen propably to have a Beer. Or something like that. Then we were talking again mě and the girls about all the different things. We had fun drinking beer and listening to music and then we were danced for a bit.

Ezra; pow.

I, Hardy, toby, and Caleb we were in the kitchen and drinking Beer. I was looking around like everyone going to be drunk soon possibly. some boys danced with their girls. even some guys played football in the garden and a lot of people were still in the garden drunk. When we entered the house. so I saw aria she looked so beautiful in her nice blue dress. she stood in the living room with her friends. I smiled at her She smiled at me It was amazing. I wish she knew what I feel for her. I wanted to go after her and talk to her. but I knew I could not do it. her boyfriend Jason was here. Although now he played in the garden football But you never know when he can appear and then it would end up wrong. so I'd rather stay in the kitchen with friends drinking Beer. everything was good so far so I did not want to make it even worse.

Hardy; hey ezra why do you not go hiting with some Girls.

Ezra; And why do you not go. you always do that Actually, I'm surprised you're here with us and you're not somewhere between some girls and you not bother them right now.

Hardy; Do not worry, I'm going. girls can not wait to me to talk to them.

Hardy said smirking like an idiot.

Ezra; So you should go now. before the girls run away.

I said looking at him. he looked at me. put his beer on the table. and went to the closest girls in the living room.

Toby; Look, I gotta go to the bathroom.

He said nervously. went to the living room up the stairs to look for some bathroom. it was strange I thought.

Caleb; ezra do you want to go see the garden. if there's anything special what people are doing there.

Ezra; No thanks, I stay here, you can go.

Caleb; well I'm back in a while.

He said. and went to the garden.

I was just standing there. I did not know what to do I was bored. I decided to look into the living room what people are doing there. Aria was still there with her friends. Hardy was there flirting wirh some Girls. then suddenly, aria's friends went somewhere. so Aria stayed there drinking Beer. so I decided to go talk to her.

Ezra; aria how are you do you enjoying this party here.

Aria; ezra... actually I enjoy it here what about you.

She smiled at me.

Ezra; But I quite enjoy it here too.

I said. suddenly began to play a song it was tegan and Sara closer. I loved this song I thought. suddenly I got an idea.

Ezra; do you want to dance with me aria.

I said. I reached for her hand to take her and waited for her to answer.

Aria; well why not.

She said. Smiled at me. She gave me her hand and i. Také her to the dance floor where people were dancing there.

We started dancing slow that song wasn't slow but we didnt wanted to dance like crazy people. I was holding her by her waist and she had her hands on my neck. It was perfect i through to myself. She was looking into my eyes. And I was looking into her eyes her beautiful házel eyes. I wanted to kiss her hard on the lips so bad in that moment. But i know that I could not do. It. It was so hard to. Resist her now.

Aria; pow.

We were dancing me and ezra it was perfect he was looking into my eyes and i was looking i to his eyes his beautiful blue eyes. He is so cute and handsome. I wanted to. Kiss him so bad in that moment. It was so hard for me to Resist him now.

Ezra; pow.

I do not know what to do is so hard. I have to do it, I have to kiss her. feel her lips on my lips. Maybe i will make everything worse. Maybe Jason will come after me. but at this moment I was not interested in any of this things. all I want to do at this moment is to just kiss her.

I lifted her chin. She looked at me eagerly. I looked at her. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. I bent over to her and kissed her cautiously. she closed her eyes and I closed my eyes. and we started kissing gently. then things were getting warmer. and we started kissing passionately. it was so amazing to feel her lips on my lips. our lips moved in the rhythm. it was so good so amazing and so passionate.

Aria; he lifted my chin gently. And I looked at him and he looked at me. He bent gently to me and kiss me. He closed his eyes. I closed my eyes. and at that moment I only thought that he kissing me. I stopped thinking and started to enjoy it. We were kissing very gently. then things were getting warmer. and we started kissing passionately. it was so amazing to feel his lips on my lips. our lips moved in the rhythm. it was so good so amazing and so passionate. at that moment I knew he could not be just my friend that we could never just be friends with each other. I wanted him to be mine. I have to deal with Jason first. and I enjoyed that moment with ezra more.

 **Here it is chapter 9 i hope you like this chapter let me know what do you think about this so far thanks bye guys.**


	10. chapter 10

Aria; pow.

Today is monday two days have elapsed since that party. Where me and ezra were kissing each other. It was so good so passionately. Oh my god i through to myself i just realize that nobody never kissed me like he did at that party. We were kissing there and then we were looking at each other. We wanted to tell each other to something about that but our friends drag us from each other to show us something. Ezra's friends took him to the garden and my friends took me to the bathroom.

then we did not see each other in that night anymore. so I decided to talk to him today about what happened between us in that party.

now I'm just afraid of what to say to Jason. I do not want to hurt him. When i going to see him today at the school i dont know what i am going to do.

When i went to school i saw him there. he was talking there with some of his friends by his locker. I decided to wait until his friends left. I did not want to talk about it front of his friends.

when his friends left. so I went after him. he still stood by his locker. I went to him and I said.

Aria; hi Jason

Jason; hi baby

He said and leaned to kiss me. but I turned my face and he kissed me only on my cheek. he looked confused that I did it. but I also anyway decided to talk to him about it.

Aria; can we talk...please its really important.

Jason you say it as if it were serious. Oh my god what happend. Did something happened to you.

Aria; No It's not like that. I just want to tell you what happened yesterday at the party.

Jason; well... Tell me what happened yesterday.

he said, looking at me. and I did not know what to say to him. I knew I had to say to him about ezra. but I did not know how. I did not want to hurt him.

Aria; i...

I wanted to tell him that. But at that moment I said something else altogether.

Aria; i... me and the girls we wanted to go home early at that party. but we did not go anywhere because we did not want you to upset you guys. so we stayed there.

I said this and I immediately regretted that I didnt telling him the truth. it was the first thing I thought.

Jason; and that's all. that was important What you wanted to tell me.

Aria; Yes it was that.

Jason; dont worry I wouldn't be mad at you. Nobody would be mad at you guys if you would go home. Ok aria... Dont worry about that. So i have to go anyway i have a class now english.

Aria; ok... I see you later bye.

Jason; bye aria.

he said, and walked away. into his class.

I stood there for a while in the hallway. I knew that I have to tell him the truth truth but i did not know how to so it. but I knew one in that moment. that I have to find ezra and talk to him about what will happen to us now after what happened at the party in friday.

Ezra; pow.

today was a great day for me anyway. on Friday we kissed with aria at the party and it was magical and amazing romantic at the same time and very much passionate.

After that kissing we did not say anything to each other because our friends drag us both the opposite directions.

and then I did not see her all night. and then I did not see her after that friday. I didnt saw her for two days. And today is monday so i seriously i hope that I will see her today at the scho and finally to talk to her about what happened between us on that party on friday.

I went looking for aria. When suddenly hardy was in front of me.

Hardy; hey ezra guess what happened at that party I didn't tell you that but 9 girls gave me nine numbers it was so cool I have to find out who I should call. can you help me with that man.

ezra; of course hardy I help you but not now. I need to find aria. Did you see her.

hardy; no I didn't sorry man why do you want to found her.

Ezra; I just really want to found her. I have to tell her something it's really important for me.

hardy; did something happen between you and her and you at that party.

ezra; i... You know...ok... but promise me that your don't tell anyone what happened between me and aria.

hardy; ok... I promise that i will not to say anyone about what happened between you and aria... so now what happened between you end aria.

ezra; ok... I kissed her and she kissed me we were kissing each other. It was great it was amazing.

I said smiling like I won lottery or something and hardy started clapping and smiling and laughing.

hardy; that's a great ezra. Oh my god you two were kissing each other that's weird and amazing and the same time. I never see that coming I'm happy for you two.

ezra; thanks hardy but I still didn't talk with aria. I don't know what's going to happen between us. She still have a boyfriend jason you know. I don't know if that's kissing mean something for her.because it means something for me more than anything in the world right now.

hardy; yes I know what do you mean man. I know I never did love anyone in my life. I know that I just hitting on girls. But this is who I am maybe someday I will love anyone some Girl that i will met. But for now it just me and hitting on girls.but I know that you are different then me. I know that you truly love her so go after her and tell her how you feel I know she feel the same way like you.

ezra; really you think that aria feel the same way about me that I feel about her.

hardy; yes I really think so man. I know that you two never really talk before. But I know now that you two talking with each other I saw you many times together these days and i saw how she was looking at you and how you were looking at her. so go after her man found her and tell her how you feel for her

I was looking at him and wonder that that he is great best friend that guy could ask for. He's like my brother and I didn't know until now that he is listen to me and that he know me so well.

ezra; yes you are right hardy I should found her now. you are Really great best friend thanks man.

hardy; you are really great best friends too you are very welcome man now go and found her.

He said and smiled at me. And I went to found aria

aria; pow.

I was in my class I had English class today. ezra wasnt there. Maybe he had some other class I don't know where he could be.

After class I went to holloway. I wanted to look for him again when suddenly he was in front of me.

We stood in a halloway front of each other. we were looking at each other didn't know what to say or do. We started smiling at each other and laughing at each other like idiots.

ezra; aria...

aria; ezra...

We say at the same time and started to amiling and laughing at each other all over again.

Ezra; aria... I was searching for you everywhere because I want to tell you something really important for me

aria; I was searching for you everywhere too. And I know what do you mean I want to tell you something really important for me too.

ezra; I really like you Aria I always have and always will be I wanted to tell you this too many times but I didn't know how to do that I was a coward. I know that you have a Jason he's your boyfriend after all and I know you were with him a long time already. But I really really like you. And I want to know if you like me the same way too like I like you the same way too

aria; I really like you ezra too I like you the same way like you like me the same way. I know that we met each other before we know each other very long time. but we never talk with each other. Before I know that I never noticed you before I'm so sorry about that. But when you first bumped into me it was the best day of my life i started to like you to know you better and started thinking about you all the time everyday I wanted to know you I still want to know you better then just being friends because when we were kissing each other at that party I knew in that moment that I don't want you to just be my friend. in that moment I knew I couldn't be just friends with you.

ezra; so... Did you just say what I want you to say that you want to be with me I mean really be with me go on a date with me.

aria; yes I say what you want me to say i really want to be with you too to try this be together.. but I still have Jason he's my boyfriend I need to tell him that i should break up with him.

ezra; ok... I understand don't worry about it take so much time that you need to tell him that. I will be waiting for you until you break up with him.

aria; so... So I think yeah I know that I break up with him and then we should go on a date together.

we smiling at each other laughing at each othee. It was great we can finally be together I just have to broke up woth jason now.

ezra; ok...so you have my number call me when you be ready for me and we will go on a date with each other together.

Aria; of course I call you ezra don't worry about it. yoi will hear from me in no time and you have my number too if you ever feel like calling me and talking to me about something I will waiting in a line in talking to you too.

ezra; ok...so... I think that i should go anyway I have to go anyway. I'm so happy that I met you aria.

aria; ok... i am so happy that i met you too ezra.

we were smiling laughing at eqch other all over qgain.

ezra; bye aria.

He said

Aria; bye ezra.

I said and he started to walk away from me.

It's best for now I tell Jason that I break up with him. And I then i can be with ezra again together.

Now it's morning I finally have to say Jason that I should break up with him. It's going to be weird I know that. We were together for two years. I know that I going to hurt him. But what can I do I want to be with Ezra more than anything in the world I know that he wants me to. I have to be strong I have to tell Jason today. that I should break up with him.

When I was at school I was looking for him for Jason where he is anyway I didn't see him anywhere in classes. That's weird i trought I found him later I have lunch now with girls. i trought.

I went to cafeteria and sat down by the table between the girls.

aria; hi didn't you girls see Jason.

I said when I started to eat my lunch and looking at them courious if they saw him.

spencer; no I didn't see him since yesterday. Why you want to found him so badly. You always just wait when he comes to you sometimes.

aria; yeah but I really need to find him I want to him something important for me.

hannah; I didn't see him too. but I don't usually talk to him. Because I don't like him.

Hannah said honestly. She always do that. Almost.

emily; the same aria I didn't see him too. I don't know where he could be. Maybe he is with his friends you know... Practising football on the field.

I looking at them don't know what to say. They're my best friends and I know that they will be disappointed if I don't tell them about Ezra and me. Because we tell each other everything. Should I tell them about it or not I should tell them too.

aria; ok... Well... Now guys I want to tell you something important I hope that you're not going to judge me and say that I'm stupid that I want to do this.

spencer; ok you know that you can tell us everything aria.

hannah; yes aria we are not going to judge you tell us what it is.

emily; yes aria you know are friends forever now tell us what it is.

I looking at them and decides to do it now.

aria; you know when we were at the party in Friday and you guys went everywhere else. I stayed in the living room I was drinking beer. when Ezra came to me and we start talking. then the music started playing tegan and Sara closer and he asked me to dance with him. We started dancing slowly even when the song is not slowly. It was so good so right it felt so right. Then we started looking at each other's eyes it was so good so right he leand over and kissed me and I kissed him back we started kissing each other it was amazing nobody ever kiss me like that. It was so amazing and passionate.

I said looking at them at their reaction. They looked shocked I don't know what they are going to say to me.

spencer; wow... You and Ezra... What about Jason aria you cheat on him.

aria; I know... I know Spencer but what can I do I like him he likes me. We like each other we want to be together. I feel horrible and guilty but I feel happy too because we want to be together.

hannah; yes... Finally... I never liked jason anyway. I'm so glad I'm so happy for you that you going to be with Ezra now.

Hannah said smiling and laughing I know that she don't like Jason she never does.

emily; aria I don't know what to say I mean it's your choice if you like him and trust him and he likes you too and you two are happy you should be together.

emily said squeezed my hand tightly, I smiled at her knowing that she understand me and I smiled at Hannah too.

spencer; I don't know aria what to say. but like emily said its your choice i like jason but if you want to be with ezra...so go be with with ezra...but first break up with jason ok dont do it this relathionship with ezra behind his back. he will be upset when he will found out about this...so break up with him and then you can be withbwith ezra.

spencer said and smiled at me i know that she likes jason but i know that understwnd me who i want to be with.i know that she knows its my choice to be with who i want to be with now i want to be with ezra and he wants to be with me too.

ezra; pow.

I was in cafeteria with my friends we were eating lunch and talking. About everything. When Hardy asked me.

hardy; so... Did you find her yesterday aria you know ezra

ezra; yes I found you yesterday but we were talkimg and she said she have to break up with Jason.

hardy; oh my god that's great ezra she's going to break up with him with the Jason because you want to be with you that's great ezra you two can finally be together.

ezra; yes we can it's still weird that I'm going to be with aria it's still weird but it's amazing at the same time.

toby; wait... What... you and aria... how come thatt i didnt know about it untill now.

caleb; wait...i didnt know that too...you and aria that's great man and i am happy for you two.

ezra; thanks guys I really appreciate it. that you are happy for us to be together.

hardy; of course we are. Happy for you. Ezra.

ezra; thanks guys that mean to much for me that you are saying that... You know i have to go anyway... But we see each other at the brew tonight right... So bye late.

I said and went to halloway. I know that I couldn't speak with aria until she breaks up with Jason but i wanna see her. And she was standing there in halloway so I went to her.

Ezra; aria... I know that you still didnt break up with Jason but i wanted to see you.

I said to her and she smiled at me.

Aria: i understand ezra don't worry about it... I wanted to see you too.

Aria said to me we talked for a while and suddenly we heard something. Like moaning and laughing at the same time. We were courious so we were searching for it suddenly we were by the janitor closet. when we opened we saw Spencer and toby kissing there oh my god i trought mě and aria we were in shock. What is going on here i trought but i hope we found out soon what is going on here between spencer and toby.

 **This is it chapter 10 i hope you like this chapter and this story too. This chapter was long. I know and i am going to try to this story something more just wait and see. I hope you like it leave me a review. Let me know what do you think about it thanks buy guys.**


	11. chapter 11

ezra; pow.

Now mě and aria standing fron of janitor closet. we've seen spencers and toby kissing eqch other it was awful and shocked at rhe same time.

Ezra; ok guys what is going on here.

I said looked at them. They were looking at me and aria dont knowing what to say or do. So Spencer said.

Spencer; we are together. For 2 months actually we were dating secretly until you now found it.. Yes we are together.

She said looked at us with toby. Embarrassing.

Aria; what... Why... You didnt tell us about it. We are your best friends Spencer.

Spencer; we didnt know how to tell you this guys. We were afraid ok we didnt know how to tell you this.

Toby; yes we were afraid to tell you guys.. we are sorry about that guys

ezra; it's ok if you are happy we should be happy to for you guys

I said and I really mean it.

aria; yeah guys if you are really happy ; that's good and we should be happy for you and by the way how did this happen.

Toby and Spencer were looking at each other and then spencer said.

spencer; I was at the brew I was drinking coffee and studying there like i always do. Then toby came there he ordered himself a coffee and sit down next to my table. In the beginning we weiren't talking to each other. Suddenly we were fighting I don't know why anymore and then suddenly we were looking at each other and started kissing each other. It was weird but amazing at the same time.

toby; yes it was really good we decided 2BR secretly dating since then we didn't know how to tell you guys that. But we are together and we wanted to be together.

aria; that's understandable I'm still shocked about this this is good guys for you two. I'm happy for you.

ezra; yes aria is right I'm still shocked too I never see that coming but it's good and I'm happy for you too

spencer; thanks guys no I think that we are not in a secret relationship anymore. It's going to be different wow I hope that people will be understanding like you are.

toby; it's going to be ok Spencer people will understand. our friends too will be understand.

aria; they will understand dont worry I gotta go anyway i have to go home.

Ezra; why I mean... If you will want to talk to me just call me i will answer within a moment.

He said i wanted to kiss him but i have to first break up with Jason now.

Aria; ok you can call me anytime too bye guys.

I went to leave but ezra stopped Me and gave me a one soft kiss on the check. I was blushing.

Ezra; bye aria.

He said softly smiling at me i was smiling at him too and then I went home.

Ezra; pow.

She is do beautiful. I had to wait for her until she broke up with that Jason guy i dont know what she had seen in him anyway. I decided to go home too school ends anyway.

Ezra; guys i gotta go home too later.

I said and Spencer and toby said later too i went to home.

when i was at home my mom was there in the kitchen making dinner i put my bag in my bed in my room and i decide to go to kitchen. my mom was making a lasagna my favorite food not so much favorite pizza is my favorite but i love her lasagna she makes it so good and better is delicious. welsey love it too we always eat it together.

i was still in kitchen i was hoping that aria will finaly call me that she finally broke up with jason. but maybe she dont know how to do this they were together very long time for two years. i hope that she will gonna do it now because i want to be with her already to kiss her to hug her to just holding her hand and kiss her anytime i was going crazy.

my mom done making lasagna for dinner.she already done it snd we were eat it alreadywe were siting by the table my mom i and wesley.we were still eqting and talking about everithing.and my mom said.

dianne; so Ezra anything happened today at the school.

ezra; no nothing special happened at school today it was just a school you know ok Mum.

dianne; ok what you guys planning on weekend.

ezra; I don't know mum me Hardy and Toby and Caleb will go somewhere maybe going to cinema or maybe go camping I don't know.

wesley; I don't know to Mum can I sleep at the James at the weekend.

dianne; of course you can end you guys ok if you got run to go to the cinema or camping it's ok. I trust you guys.

Ezra; ok Mum thanks.

wesley; yes mom thanks.

Then we continue eating and talking about everything. I was still thinking about aria I hope we will be together already.

aria; pow.

I wasn't home I was changed clothes. I'm going out tonight with the girls we go to shopping then we go to eat something. tomorrow I really have to tell Jason that I break up with him I want to be with ezra already.

I change my clothes and I went out to met girls. We went to brew first to grab a coffee. Then we went shoping.We bought a lot of new beautiful clothes it was nice.after shopping we went to eat. we ate pizza.We enjoyed it and It was amazing but still I had to think about having to break up with jason. how can I tell him?. he will be mad at me. but that's something I have to take when I want to be with ezra. When I was at home. My parents were arguing again.I think my mom will be moving elsewhere soon.I do not want her to do it but I can not do anything about it. Mike is sad, too, now he is mostly in his room.he is in depression or simething and he dont talk with people so much anymore.

with the girls we talked about everything and we ate the pizza.

spencer; So what aria What are you going to do about ezra.

aria; I want to be with him spencer Tomorrow I finally break up with Jason.

hannah; This is the amazing Aria. Ezra seems to me like a really awesome guy.

I smiled I was glad my friends supported me with this. I was gladthat they like ezra.

spencer; well and how you tell that to jason that you are going_to break up with him.

aria; I do not know yet I'm nervous about how he will react on it.

emily; You have been two years together so it will be hard for him. but I think he'll get out of it and he'll be good again It'll take a while but it'll be good. besides, I think Ezra is a really wonderful guy. and it's your choice with whom you want to be with...Tell us what it was like whenyou and ezra were kissing.

I smiled at them I could not help myself. I began to think about what it was like when we were kissing with ezra for the first time. It was an amazing, most romantic experience in my life. it was incredible to kiss him I had such butterflies in my stomach It was amazing.

aria; it was so good he is such a good kisser. I even had butterflies in my stomach when we were kissing.it was so romantic and so amazing.

spencer; it's amazing that you feel so aria.

spencwr said smiled at me.

hannha; Oh, my God, it's such a romantic aria. Why do not I have anyone with whom I could experience such a romantic experience.

i smiked at her.n

aria; dont worry you found someone who you will experincce such a roomantic experiince hannah.

emiky; it is so good so we are happy for you aria.

Aria; thanks guys.

Hannha; hey guys why dont we go to canping together at the weekend.

Hannah said excited about that.

Aria; i dont know Hannah i have to figure out everything now break up with Jason be with ezra you know.

I said dont know about that.

Spencer; yes I dont know too Hannah i have to study.

Emily; and i dont know too Hannah because I have swimming practice.

Hannah; oh come on guys it will be fun please for me

She said started to be fake sad.

Aria; you know what ok Hannah i have to distract my mind of some things.

I said actually its good idea to go camping its been a while i was camping it will be fun.

Spencer; ok I have to study now but i think so that I can go to camping.

Emily; ok guys so I will have that swimming practice now too and i can go to camping with you guys.

Hannah; yeah thank you so much guys.

Hannha said started to canping and be excited i just roller my eyes on her.

We continued talking to each other excited about that camping. We were talking about that camping it will be fun i hope so tomorrow i have to broke up with Jason and finally be with ezra.

 **This is it chapter 11 leave me a rewiew. Let me know what do you think about this chapter thanks bye guys.**


	12. chapter 12

Today is friday me and Hardy toby and Caleb going to camping together. I didnt talk with aria i hope that she finally broke up with Jason. I have to ask her today at the school because after school we go camping.

I went to school and aria was there with the girls i went to her.

Ezra; hi girls.

They turned around and looked at me. Aria started to smiles at me.

Hi ezra they all said.

Ezra; hi aria can i speak to you please... Alone.

I said looked at her what she is going to say.

Aria; of course.

She looked at her friends nervously,.

Aria; guys can you you know...

Spencer; we get it aria dont worry... We see each other at lunch so later.

She said and the girls walked away.

Aria; ok at lunch later.

Aria said when she shouted at them.

Ezra; so I wanted to talk to you about something. if you've already said anything to Jason... About us i mean.

I just wanted to ask her about it. I do not want her to forcing in to anything. I hope she knows it.

Aria; I have not told him yet, but today I tell him I promise you.

Aria said when she looked at me.

Ezra; It's all right, you can tell him at any time you have How much time do you need nowhere to hurry. because I know it's hard to say something to someone with whom you have been so long. I'm not pushing you into anything. I just want you to know that.

Aria looked at me and smiled at me.

Aria; No, that's fine, thank you. but I tell him that I want to break up with him today. It's not fair to be with him when I feel nothing about him anymore.

Aria said and i smiles at her I was happy because she finally wants to tell him that.

Ezra; well You're right It would not really be fair to be with him when you feel nothing about him anymore.

I said to her. She smiles at me and hugged me.

Aria; Do not worry about that ezra. So we can finally be together to date together and just be together.

Ezra; Yes you are right aria.

I said and she pulled away from me and she said.

Aria; you do not have to worry today when his football training ends, so I'll tell him right away.

Ezra; good... and I wanted to tell you that today we go to camping with boys after school.

Aria; we gonna go camping with girls today too.

Aria said excited.

Ezra; oh my god really... We can go camping together I know it's a bit early for it yet we're not together or not on a date but I think it's a good idea to go camping together What do you think.

Aria; I think it's a great idea we all can get there and be together.

Ezra; well I'll tell the boys you girls will join us afterwards.

Aria; ok... it sounds good I'll tell the girls.

Ezra; so I'll probably see you later right.

I sad laughing a little.

Aria; yeah... I guess I see you later too.

She said laughing a little too.

Ezra; so I think i see you later.

I said I wanted to kiss her very much, but I knew I could not yet.

Aria; ok so I guess I see you later.

Aria said and walked to her class.

Ezra; Well I'll see you later aria.

I shouted for her today is going to be a very exciting day I hope so. we will camp and Aria will be there with me. I just hope the boys will agree to that.

after school we went with the guys to brew. now I'll tell them that the girls could join us because they are also camping today.

we sat down and ordered coffee as always and started talking.

Ezra; Hey, so we're ready for camping today. you've got everything packed because I've packed it all up.

Hardy; yeah i everything already have dont worry ezra it will be good.

Hardy said, as usual, with his grim smile.

Toby; I've already packed everything up.

Caleb; Yeah, I've already packed everything up too.

Ezra; good guys so we're absolutely ready to go out...But first I want to tell you something...girls Aria Spencer Emily and Hanna also camping so I throught maybe they could go with us camping together.

the boys looked shocked at me. but they did not say anything. but then Hardy said.

Hardy; well... It will be Fine will Spencer be there.

Hardy said and toby hit him in the shoulder.

Hardy; hey man.

Hardy said when he looked at toby.

Hardy; that's hurt.

Toby; sorry man but dont speak like that about Spencer like you want her or something.

Hardy; i dont want her... She is beautiful but she is smart and i want dumb girls to flirting with them and sleep with them.

Hardy said with a smirk on his face.

Ezra; Hardy you never going to change are you.

Hardy; i hope that I never change man.

Ezra; ok Hardy whatever... We agreed that girls go with us so I will call aria now to let her know that.

I said when i picked my Phone from my pocket and dialed her number. She picked that up immediately.

Aria; hello.

Ezra hi aria this is me ezra.

Aeia; ok ezra so did boys agreed on that.

Ezra; yes they did dont worry so I hope that you girls are picked and ready.

Aria; dont worry we are all ready packed and everything.

Aria said laughing and i laughed at that too.

Ezra; ok so you girl have a car we have a car so we meet you guys there.

Aria; ok I cant wait to see you.

Aria whisppered to me on the phone.

Ezra; i cant wait to see you too.

I whisppered to her on the phone too.

Aria; good we see each other later.

Ezra; yeah later.

She hung up the phone i was so Lucky that she want to be with me too.

Ezra; so girls are packed and ready we should go.

I told the guys and we stood up and went to our homes to grab our bags and stuff.

After that we meet each other by my car and we put our bags and stuff to my trunk entered the car and headed to the Woods.

Aria; pow.

I was still at school even when the school is ends already i have to tell Jason that I am break up with him.

I am now in empty halloway waiting for Jason to show up here he had a football practice and i know that the football practice now already ending.

Now i see him going throught the halloway so I went to him.

Aria; Jason can we talk please.

He looked at me and said.

Jason of course aria.

He said learned to kiss me but before he kissed me i turned my face so he just kissed my cheek and he looked confused.

Aria; hey you know we should break up.

He looked at me confused.

Jason; what why we are together for 2 years Already aria.

He said but this time he sounded little bit angry.

Aria; i know but i think that we grew apart each other.

Jason; no we dont.

Aria; yes we do its not about you its about me i am so sorry but i have to do this dont hate me.

I said and went to home and he was still standing there alone confused and angry what exactly happen a while ago.

Now i am at home i am feeling little bit guilty but at the same time i was relived and happy that mě and ezra can be together now.

Now i am already Packed like i said slaready. I was calling girls to meet by our house they are going to be here any minutě now.

When they are finally here i headed out to meet the girls there we put our bags and stuff to my trunk car we entered to the car and headed to the Woods.

 **This is it chapter 12 leave me a review let me know what do you think about it thanks bye guys.**


End file.
